Dreams of Power:Fukai Mori
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: I changed the name. A strange demoness stumbles, injured into Sesshomaru's land. Wait, why is Naraku after her? And what's this about her being related to Midoriko? The final battle is approaching and with Mesami on their side, the Inu-tachi just may have
1. Meet Mesami

I FEEL IN A BAD MOOD RIGHT NOW!! NO FLAMES GOT IT!?! I have to retype this, repost it and somehow manage to get enough sleep ALL BECAUSE I SPILT SOME FRIGGIN' WATER ON MY DISK THEN DELETED THIS CHAPTER! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!! X_X  
  
@~*@~*@~*  
  
Mesami held her side and shut her eyes in pain. 'I have to find a stream or village fast I'm going to black out soon.'  
  
Mesami had gotten into a fight with a large, full-grown bear youkai, which turned out to have five Shikon no Tama shards. She had gotten a large wound on her stomach and a few minor wounds before she had defeated the youkai. Afterwards she had gone to the village the youkai had been terrorizing and was attacked by the villagers. Mesami hadn't wanted to kill them so she had been injured again. She ran into the forest using the last of her strength.  
  
Mesami didn't know it, but she had stumbled into the Western Lands and their lord, Sesshoumaru, was on patrol with his servant, Jaken (nasty little toad), and ward, Rin.  
  
Mesami's vision was getting hazy. 'No, not now. I can smell a stream.' Then it all went black.  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed a strong demon in his land, but something was wrong with it. He decided to check it out, but didn't want to put Rin in danger. Then the demon's power suddenly dropped. 'Hmm, I guess it's not a threat. This Sesshoumaru could defend Rin against it.'  
  
When Sesshoumaru and his group arrived at their destination they were shocked. A demoness was collapsed on the ground. She had long blackish hair and two dog-ears of the same shade on her head. Her long furry tail was dirty with mud, and blood, and the fur was plastered in clots. Her clothes were filthy and her katana looked cleaner than she did. Every part of her skin that was visible was covered in blood or dirt. She was barely breathing and seemed to have several large wounds on her stomach and sides.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong with the pretty lady?" Rin asked with the innocence only a child could possess.  
  
"She's resting. Let's go." Sesshoumaru answered coolly.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama the pretty lady's bleeding." Rin pointed out. Inwardly Sesshoumaru growled, he'd never be able to get out of helping her now. Rin was definitely his weakness.  
  
//: Dream Sequence: \\  
  
Mesami walked through the mist towards a silvery light. When she reached her hand out and touched it, there was a white flash. She was suddenly on a cliff, with lush green grass. There were trees surrounding the clearing. It was a clear, starry midnight. On the edge of the cliff, gazing up at the stars, a giant white inu was sitting, oblivious to its surroundings. Mesami felt different so she looked at herself.  
  
Mesami was in her animalistic form. She had never been in it so she studied herself carefully. She was slightly smaller than the other dog. Mesami had silky silver/white fur with other colors, such as silvery red/brown, mixed in. 'Those must come from my other demon sides, not inu.'  
  
When Mesami looked up again the dog was still looking up at the stars and moon. Then it started turning humanoid. When it was in its human-like form it had long silver hair. The dog turned human turned and all Mesami could see before a bright white light engulfed her again were two beautiful golden eyes.  
  
This time Mesami was in a cave that somehow had light in it. Mesami searched for the light. She found the source of it coming from the body of a woman in warrior's attire.  
  
"Mesami, I am Midoriko, one of your ancestors. I have come to help you with your miko powers. You did not now it, but there is a small legend about your family. I will tell you about it since you are involved.  
  
"After I passed away my daughter, Mayonaka, left the village we once lived in. She traveled to shrine that was in search of a priestess with miko powers.  
"Mayonaka lived there for a few years when one day, when she was 20, a demon attacked the village. It was very powerful and was about to strike the final blow against Mayonaka when another demon saved her. That demon was Inukano  
"Inukano fought with the demon. It was a tough battle. In the end Inukano won, but almost lost his life in the process. Mayonaka nursed him back to health and fell in love with him. She was with him all the time, refusing to leave him even to sleep. The only reason she survived while Inukano was healing was because he would force her to eat. Sometimes Inukano would have to refuse to eat until she did.  
"Inukano fell in love with her too. Mayonaka once asked why he stayed around. He answered, "I'm waiting for someone special." Mayonaka didn't know he meant her. She went to her room and cried. Inukano smelled her tears and went to her to ask what was wrong. Mayonaka gathered her courage and told Inukano she loved him. Inukano kissed her and told her his feelings. That night they became mates. Inukano marked her.  
"The mating of Inukano and Mayonaka created an enchantment of sorts. They, of course, did not know about it. I only know some of the effects of the enchantment. One of them is that the only time a female in your family descended from them will have animal ears is if she is a miko. The miko would have great power that would first be released when she was seriously injured. They would heal her. Your powers are going to be released soon."  
  
When Midoriko's story was finished Mesami thought about it. Her new powers would be great aid in getting revenge on her family. On the other hand she could end up purifying herself.  
  
'Oh well, that's a risk I'm willing to take.'  
  
"So. I'll have to train my powers?" Mesami asked.  
  
"I'll help when I can, but you're about to wake up now. You'll be in a lot of pain since your powers are being released."  
  
//: End Dream Sequence: \\  
  
Mesami woke up and screamed in pain. It felt like she was exploding on the inside. Then like fire and needles had replaced her blood. Mesami screamed in agony once more. Then, slowly, the pain died away and she noticed she wasn't in the forest anymore. Mesami slowly sat up from a soft bed and looked around. She was in a large room that had two big oak doors with carvings on them. On the left one was a dragon curved gracefully with its tail up. On the right was a dog staring into the water of a pond.  
  
The bed Mesami was lying in was a canopy bed, with lavender silk sheets. The bedposts were obviously hand carved and had many different designs on them.  
  
Mesami was snapped out of her observations by the door opening. A little human girl ran in with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Kirei-onna, are you okay? Rin heard you yell and was worried and-" Rin was cut off by Mesami.  
  
"It's alright, Rin, I'm okay. My name's Mesami."  
  
"Rin's name is Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama brought you here." Mesami paled. Lord Sesshoumaru, the lord of the Western Lands? Oh this was not good. Hadn't he allied with Naraku once?  
  
'Not good, not good, not good.' Was all Mesami could think. Then.  
  
"Rin, leave. I need to speak with our guest."  
  
If it was possible, Mesami paled even more. He would definitely ask unwanted questions.  
  
After Rin left, Sesshoumaru started his interrogation.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my lands?" Was his first question.  
  
"Mesami and I don't know, I was trying to avoid you lords. I was too injured to bother where I was going."  
  
"Why are you avoiding the lords?"  
  
Mesami mentally berated herself.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
In a flash Sesshoumaru had her throat. He expected her to beg for her life and to see and feel her fear. All Sesshoumaru saw was Mesami's defiance.  
  
"You can kill me, but it won't do you any good, only cause a war." She told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked letting go of her neck.  
  
"Are you sure you're not a neko?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. The reason it would cause a war is that I have a lot of family. I'm not pure inu youkai as you can see or smell.  
  
Sesshoumaru discreetly smelled her. She wasn't lying. Her scent was composed of many different scents, from the pine scent of a kitsune to the floral scent of a neko. Neko, inu, kitsune, the list went on and on.  
  
"Do tell." Sesshoumaru demanded coolly.  
  
Mesami took a breath. This might take a while and she would have to be careful not to reveal anything she didn't want to.  
  
I FEEL BETTER!!!! HI B.L.! How ya doin'? Do ya like my story? CALL ME!!!  
  
To the rest of you guys: I hope you like this. The next chapter is already up if you're reading this version of this chapter. REVIEW!! Tell me stuff. I'm like a kitsune or neko SO TELL ME STUFF!!! You can tell I'm bored. HA! T.P. YOU CAN'T WAKE ME UP AT 8!! I GOT THIS UP BEFORE 2!!!  
  
Ja Ne, Bitch, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Why, or Kurama (I'm a girl, but my friend calls me these except Bitch and Why) 


	2. Chap 2

A.N. I finally figured out how to check my reviews! I think. Anyway I swear I've been trying to update. The only problem is I uh...heh heh...I spilt water on the disk that had the chapter on it so now it won't work (anime sweatdrop). To my friends who I know will read this: Thanks! Alright, on with the second chapter of Fukai Mori!  
  
@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@  
  
"My family desired power and powerful allies. They started marrying off their sons and daughters to other types of demons with the promise of their help should a war arise. At first my family was all inu youkai, but then they started mating with kitsune (does anyone now if that is the correct form for that, plural?) and other youkai. I have inu, kitsune, neko, and ookami blood in me. There is other youkai blood in me, but those are the major ones.  
"Sometimes members of my family, the ones that didn't want their mate decided for them, ran away. I have a human far back in my bloodlines because of that. I, too, ran away because of my family," Mesami spat out the word "family", "They want me to marry people I've never even met. The worst thing is, two members of my family have betrothed me to different men! So I ran away; I can choose my own mate."  
  
Mesami was glad she had condensed her tale without telling him any details she didn't want him to know. Of course he asked one question she didn't want to hear, proving she could of left more out.  
  
"Whose mate are you to be?"  
  
"I'm not going to be their mate so I don't think that is important. I'll repeat what I said a moment ago: I can choose my own mate." Mesami told Sesshoumaru again.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her neck and lifted her off the bed.  
  
"You will refer to me as Sesshoumaru-sama and have the proper respect. You will answer my questions and remain silent unless doing so."  
  
Mesami glared at him and growled.  
  
"You will not order me Inu."  
  
With that out Mesami grasped hold of power she didn't even know she possessed and blasted Sesshoumaru off with her energy.  
  
Sesshoumaru was stunned. One minute he had a hold on Mesami's neck the next he was being thrown towards the door by miko energy. Sesshoumaru was close to hitting the oak doors when the energy started trying to purify him. It was very painful, but he would never show it. Sesshoumaru hit the door, but they had a spell on them so they were strong enough to hold a full youkai gone insane.  
  
He was crumpled on the floor when the miko power turned gentle and soft, whereas before it had been torturous and painful. Slowly it spread through his body forcing away the pain. It was then Sesshoumaru realized what was happening. The energy was healing him! Sesshoumaru looked up and was surprised to see Mesami, who was obviously the one healing him, crying.  
  
'I can't believe it. I lost control. I hurt him. I almost killed him! Even if he didn't cry out I could see it in his eyes.' Mesami was so frustrated and upset she didn't notice she had started crying. She had stopped her powers from purifying Sesshoumaru and tried to heal him gently. It seemed to work. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and actually showed surprise on his face.  
  
Mesami couldn't stop her tears, she hadn't meant to hurt Sesshoumaru. She watched as he slowly stood u, still watching her, but with his emotionless mask back on. He walked over to her and lifted his hand. Mesami flinched a little and closed her eyes, but held her ground. She expected to be punched or slapped for hurting Sesshoumaru. Mesami would accept anything he did to her because she thought she deserved it.  
  
Mesami opened her eyes when she felt a hand softly wiping her tears away. She locked eyes with Sesshoumaru as he wiped away the last of her frustrated tears.  
  
Mesami studied Sesshoumaru's features. He had long, silky silver/white hair that went to his knees (I think). Mesami absently thought, 'Like the man in my dream.' She traced the crimson markings on the side of his face with her eyes. She noticed the blue cresent moon on his forehead. Mesami then studied Sesshoumaru's eyes closely. They were a sharp, yet somehow creamy, shade of gold.  
  
"You're him," Mesami whispered, so softly he barely heard it. Sesshoumaru dismissed it as unimportant and didn't mention it.  
  
Mesami's eyes traveled over his clothing and body. When her eyes went to Sesshoumaru's tail they widened a bit. 'It is him. But in my dream he seemed so peaceful.'  
  
Sesshoumaru decided Mesami had stared at him long enough.  
  
"Dinner is soon. I will send a servant to help you bathe and dress." With that he left.  
  
@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Fanfiction.net:  
  
NickNova: If Mikos are trained then how did Kagome use her Miko energy against Lady Centipede? This is my opinion of how it is, if you don't agree then oh well. People are entitled to their opinions. Mesami isn't a hanyou, but does have a little bit of human blood in her. On most occasions I would say you were right, but Midoriko was the most powerful miko in history. Plus I already have a lot of this story written.  
  
Vy ngo: I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I just hate typing and I've been busy with my dog's 11 puppies. Now all except ours are gone so I can try to focus.  
  
Ja, Bitch, Yusuke, Kurama, Inuyasha, or Why (I'm a girl, but my friend calls me those, except for Why and Bitch.) 


	3. Chap 3

All right peoples. New rules. #1 I have to get at least 1 review to update. People have been reading this but not reviewing. #2 someone has to tell me how to put this on fanfiction.net. Another thing is, if you hate my story, flame me. At least it's a review...sorta. O.K, on with chapter 3.  
  
@_@ #_# $_$ %_% !_! ~_~ +_+ X_X O_O O_o ?_?  
  
Recap: "Dinner is soon. I will send a servant to help you bathe and dress." With that he left.  
  
Now:  
  
A few minutes later a female wolf youkai knocked on Mesami's doors. The demoness cautiously stepped in. She had a furry black tail and dark blue eyes. Her hair was black, but where the light shined it was deep purple. Her hair was knee length and pulled back in a loose ponytail (think Kikyo's style). She had on a plain grey kimono, which was probably the servant's kimono.  
  
"Mesami-sama, my name is Unaya (pronounced You-nay-uh). I'll lead you to the hot springs as soon as you choose a kimono to wear. They are in the closet." Unaya led Mesami to a door she hadn't noticed before.  
  
The closet was huge and had kimonos of every color and size.  
  
After a while Mesami found a black kimono with deep red Sakura on it. The obi was deep blue and the edges of the kimono were dark purple-blue.  
  
Mesami decided on that kimono and asked if they could go to the hot springs.  
  
"This way Mesami-sama." Unaya said leading Mesami down a hall.  
  
"Please, just Mesami. I'm not a Lady or anything."  
  
Unaya smile." Really? I can call you just plain Mesami? Then you have to call me Unaya. No –san."  
  
Mesami smiled too. "At least I have one friend. I probably won't stay very long, but at least for the time I do I'll have someone to talk to."  
  
Unaya just nodded and frowned a bit. They had gotten to the springs by then. The doors to the hot springs (YEEESSSS!! Ok I started typing this chapter weeks ago and didn't finish. I just finished a project that was due almost two weeks ago so I have to celebrate!!) were mahogany. The carvings were of an inu demoness. She was watching a child youkai in demon form playing in the forest. The demoness was resting on one of the lower branches of a tall tree while the pup pounced on flowers near it.  
  
Unaya opened the doors. Inside was a natural looking hot spring. It probably was natural, too. There were stained glass windows on all the walls and a rock to sit or put clothes on.  
  
Unaya gave Mesami some soap to wash with then left. Mesami stripped and got into the hot springs. She washed the blood and dirt off her body and started cleaning her tail. After a while you could finally see her tail wasn't brown or black. Mesami's tail got lighter and lighter until it was white/silver with black streaks.  
  
Mesami started to scrub the grime out of her hair. She could feel clots of dirt, mud, and blood. After about 15 minutes it felt like she had gotten it all out, so Mesami dove under the water. She shook her tail out, while still under water, and popped up to the surface.  
  
Mesami decided she had spent enough time in the hot springs, so she got out and started putting on her kimono. At that moment Unaya came in.  
  
"Do you need help with the obi?"  
  
Mesami looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I don't wear kimonos very often, so I always have trouble with the obi."  
  
Unaya tied the obi and gave Mesami something to wear on her feet. Then she led Mesami to the dining hall. Sesshomaru sat at the head of a table that had room for about twenty people. Beside him, to his right, sat Rin. Sesshomaru gestured for Mesami to sit on his left. Mesami bowed slightly and obeyed.  
  
'She looks nice. She obviously took great care in cleaning herself.'  
  
Mesami was laughing and talking with Rin, unaware of Sesshomaru's thoughts on her.  
  
'Strange, even though she is a full-blooded demon she is being kind to Rin. Maybe I convince her to stay her and take care of Rin. After all, Jaken is not the best playmate and Rin needs someone to teach her to be a Lady.'  
  
With that decided, Sesshomaru halted his observations and ate. When Sesshomaru was finished with his meal he proceeded to go to his study.  
  
@_@-_-?_?  
  
A.N. Remember to Review! Sorry this chapter is short, but I just remembered I have another project due this week. *groans* Same subject too. I sorta forgot about it. Hehehe ^-^'  
  
Readers: -_-;;;;;  
  
Bye! *waves*  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Why, Bitch, etc. 


	4. chap 4

A.N. My Internet is down so I decided to type instead.  
  
-_-# @_@ ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;; _ #_#  
  
Mesami and Rin decided to play a little before Rin had to go to bed. Rin showed Mesami to the gardens to play tag.  
  
"O.K, I'll play for a little bit, but then you have to go to bed, o.k. Rin- chan?" Mesami told Rin.  
  
"O.K, Mesami-chan. Rin wants to play tag, can we?" Rin asked enthusiastically.  
  
Mesami laughed and nodded. Rin ran and yelled back, "You're it!" Mesami laughed again and ran after her. Mesami decided not to use her demon speed, but she still caught up easily. They had played for half an hour when a servant came out to take Rin to bed.  
  
While they were playing, Mesami had heard running water, so, true to her neko blood, her curiosity consumed her. She followed the sound of it to a path covered by vines and flowers so it was only visible if you were looking carefully. Mesami stepped carefully onto the path and pushed away bushes, branches, and flowers in her way. She finally arrived in a clearing surrounded by flowering bushes and trees. All of the plants were in full- bloom and in the middle of the clearing was a small, trickling stream. Instead of grass there was a carpet of flowers. Sakura and Touya flowers were falling and blowing in the wind (imagine one of those romantic/sad- romantic scenes in anime where flowers are blowing around).  
  
It was sunset and the last rays of sunlight were reflected in the stream, making it turn orange and pink and all the other colors of the sunset. Mesami sat next to the stream and watched the sun set. She stayed after it set as the fireflies came out and flew around her. Mesami loved the night, especially when the fireflies were out. She gazed up as the moon and stars became visible. There was a cresent moon that reminded her of so many things. Her past, her future, her family.  
  
Mesami lay down and put her hands beneath her head, to make it easier to see the stars.  
  
Then there was a rustling in the bushes. Mesami's ears perked up and she said, "It's alright Kage, you can come out. Where's Shao-chan?"  
  
A large, male wolf came out. It was much bigger than a normal wolf. The wolf, Kage, was jet black and instead of normal yellow or brown eyes, Kage had piercing green eyes.  
  
Kage made a few sounds and turned his head. Mesami did the same. All of the sudden a little black fur-ball attached itself to Mesami's neck.  
  
"Mommy, are you ok? You smell good! What are you doing here? Where did you get that kimono? Please tell me Mommy!" The black fur-ball known as Shao- Lang, or Shao-chan, pleaded. Mesami smiled softly at him. Shao-Lang had black hair and green eyes, the same shade as Kage's. He had a black fox- like tail (like Shippo's, just black) and pointed ears. Shao-Lang was half ookami youkai and half kitsune youkai.  
  
"Yes, thank you, I'm not sure, and the place I'll be staying at for a while."  
  
Mesami asked them to meet her there every night until she said. Then she sat by the stream again with Shao-Lang in her lap and Kage behind her. Mesami leaned against Kage and gazed up at the stars again. That was how they fell asleep, together, gazing at the stars.  
  
Mesami was awakened by Shao-chan shaking her and Kage nudging and licking her.  
  
"Mommy someone is coming."  
  
Mesami sniffed the air. Sesshomaru's scent was approaching. Mesami's eyes widened.  
  
"Go! Hide your scents and go!" she hissed quietly.  
  
Shao-chan nodded and ran off with Kage, using a simple spell to hide their scents. A few moments later Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. Mesami was lying by the creek pretending to be asleep.  
  
//: Sesshomaru's P.O.V: \\ The woman, Mesami, is asleep by the stream in this clearing. It's a bit annoying that I did not know this clearing was here. The woman actually looks quite beautiful surrounded by all those flowers. The light those fireflies throw on her just increases her beauty. Too bad she's already been promised to someone.  
  
Humph. What am I thinking? I don't need a mate now. All those foolish women do is act like ditzes and cake face paint on.  
*This one is different. She's beautiful, mysterious, and brave. She likes Rin. She would make a good mate and mother. *  
Shut up. I'm not dying any time soon so I don't need an heir or a mate yet.  
*Is that all you think about? You know there's more to this. *  
No there is not. Now shut up.  
*Ok, but you know I'm telling the truth. I am you. *  
//: End P.O.V.: \\  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Mesami's sleeping form. In the time Sesshomaru had been arguing with himself, she had fallen asleep for real.  
  
"Wake up." Sesshomaru said aloud.  
  
Mesami just mumbled something and turned so her back was to Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru's "ice mask" had fallen his eyebrow would have twitched.  
  
Sesshomaru repeated his demand louder. Mesami slept on. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and picked Mesami up with the help of his tail. Mesami sighed contentedly and snuggled up to Sesshomaru. In her sleep Mesami grabbed the end of Sesshomaru's tail and hugged it to her chest.  
  
Sesshomaru smelled another demon on Mesami and, unintentionally, growled. There was another scent on her too, but Sesshomaru couldn't place it.  
  
Mesami whimpered and hugged Sesshomaru's tail harder, a frown of fear on her face. Sesshomaru stopped growling and looked at her, concerned. He rubbed the very tip of his tail against Mesami's face. Mesami smiled happily and rubbed her face against it. Then her hands started to pet Sesshomaru's soft, fluffy tail.  
  
When they arrived at the castle Sesshomaru placed Mesami on her bed, in her room, and called a servant to dress her in her sleeping yukata. Sesshomaru then proceeded to go to his study again. Sesshomaru read a letter from the Lord of the East.  
  
Dear Lord Sesshomaru, I have need of your assistance in an important issue. I was hoping to ask for your assistance. If you decide to help me in the matter of question, send a messenger. We will meet at your castle the day after he arrives. I will explain the issue when I arrive. I have already asked the other Lords for their help and they agree to meet at your castle if you decide to help.  
Thank you for your time,  
Lord Shimi of the East  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the letter again. 'I wonder what is wrong. I might as well help him. We need to discuss Naraku anyway. If he gets the Shikon no Tama he could become a serious threat. Why is it half-breeds always cause the most trouble for me?'  
  
Sesshomaru wrote a reply stating that he would help and to be at his fortress by next week. Sesshomaru then called a messenger and gave the letter to him, telling him where to go. After that Sesshomaru read through some other, unimportant, letters and a few documents.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to get some rest even though he didn't need it. He passed Rin's room on the way to his own, and checked on her. Rin was sound asleep.  
  
' _ ^_^;;;;; @_@ *_* X_X -_-#####  
A.n. Hi! I'm gonna do some...er actually two...review responses.  
  
Lady Aika: Arigato. I'm glad you like my story. I hope you don't get tired of it.  
  
Kikyokiller01: Shutup or I'll put a certain article having to do with Jaken on the web. I know your phone #! BTW, you better let B.L. read this next time she's over.  
  
O.k. Stick around for the next chapter of Fukai Mori! 


	5. Chap 5

O.k. Fukai Mori is back! For those of you at fanfiction.net you know this story as Dreams. Well keep readin'! Chocolate is good!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW those of you who have speakers and like the song Fukai Mori go to t your training now."  
  
Mesami approached Midoriko.  
  
"Sit." They sat.  
  
"This will be our meeting place in your dreams. We will train here unless we would do better not to. But no matter what we will meet here.  
"I will help you work on your miko powers. While your miko powers increase, your youki will too. You will have to train those in the waking world unless I meet a powerful demon's spirit.  
"Something else about this clearing is; if you fall asleep in it in the waking world, your sleep will be deeper and the training will be remembered easier. You will also be able to use it easier in the waking world than if you were sleeping somewhere else. You fell asleep in this clearing, but Sesshomaru-sama moved you to a room he provided.  
"Now, let's begin. First we will try to channel your energy to make a small purifying zap. Search for a bright power in your mind. I'll help you."  
  
Mesami searched her mind for the energy. She felt a pulsing energy and reached out to it.  
  
"No, not that. That is your youki (demon energy)"  
  
Mesami pulled back and searched some more. That's when she felt a soft, soothing energy flowing over her in waves.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Now touch it."  
  
Mesami did. She reached out and felt the soft energy flowing through her. It felt powerful and soft at the same time.  
  
"That is your miko energy. Now try to send it to your fingers, it should make them glow."  
  
Mesami did as she was told. A surge of bright energy went to her finger tips. Her hands glowed purple-blue.  
  
"Very good, now we will practice purifying weapons. Close your eyes and concentrate and your true weapon will be revealed."  
  
"True weapon? What do you mean?" Mesami asked confused.  
  
"A true weapon is the weapon you are meant to use. Sesshomaru's true weapon is the sword. More specifically the Toukijin and the Tenseiga. His servant, Jaken's, true weapon is the Staff of Heads. Some people have more than one true weapon. If you are one of those people, more than one weapon will appear. Then you would have to choose your main true weapon. That is the weapon you would use the most." Midoriko finished her explanation.  
  
Mesami closed her eyes and concentrated. She heard Midoriko let out a small gasp and opened her eyes. Once she did, she also let out a gasp.  
  
Before her was every kind of weapon used in Japan. Naginata, kunai, katana, kodachi, and many other weapons filled the clearing. After a few minutes of looking around at the weapons, Midoriko broke the silence.  
  
"Strange, the only weapon missing is the bow and arrow. That's the weapon most mikos use though."  
  
Mesami laughed nervously. "Ha, yeah. Um about that... uh I... um... can't, at all, use the bow."  
  
Midoriko nodded.  
  
"Umm, Midoriko? Will all of these weapons appear when I call for my true weapon?" Mesami asked.  
  
"Only if you wish them all to come. If you concentrate on a weapon, or weapons, you can bring it to where you are. Now, choose your main weapon."  
  
Mesami walked through the rows of weapons when she noticed something black glinting in the sun. She walked over to the weapon and picked it up.  
  
It was a plain black katana with a deep blood red hilt. The strange thing was, even where the sun was shining on the blade it was jet black. The deepest, purest black Mesami had ever seen.  
  
Mesami swung the blade expertly. It was light and quick.  
  
"Is that the weapon you choose?" Midoriko asked the silent Mesami.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
A.N. What do you think; will Mesami choose the mysterious black blade? Review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chap6, a sad goodbye

Why?: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I missed the kikyo hunt! TAYLOR!!!! (Aka TP, insane miko, or kikyokiller13) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OVER THE PHONE??!! No chocolate for you. Pouts Oh well how did the kikyo hunt go? Call me!  
  
In case you didn't know, armadillos are stupid, really, really stupid.  
  
!#$%&() Recap: "Is that the weapon you choose?" Midoriko asked the silent Mesami.  
  
Now:  
  
Mesami only nodded, still watching the blade.  
  
"Ok, that blade has many names. A few are Black Soul, Night Thief, Black Death, and Dark Shine. There are more, but I don't care to say them all now. That sword exists in the waking world and is one of the few weapons, of your true weapons, that you won't be able to summon with your mind. You will have to locate it in the waking world if you wish to use it  
"Now back to business. Try to channel your energy through your sword. Just like you did with your hands, except in the sword."  
  
Mesami concentrated on doing that. Slowly a dark purple-blue glow surrounded the sword.  
  
"Good, I'm going to see if I can find someone to train you with your youki, since I would probably end up purifying you on accident. Prepare to wake up." Those words were the last Mesami heard before she woke up.  
  
: end dream sequence:   
  
"Mesami-sama, wake up, it's almost time for breakfast. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like it when Rin is late for breakfast." Rin said in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Ok, Rin, I'm getting up."  
  
Mesami got up and walked to the big walk-in closet. She opened the doors and started searching for a nice kimono. She settled on a plain purple kimono that had blue edges. Mesami exited the closet and went to a vanity she had just noticed. She looked in a drawer for a hair ribbon. Mesami found one that was a slightly deeper blue than the edges of her kimono. Mesami put her hair up in a samurai topknot.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast Rin." Mesami said.  
  
{A.N. Breakfast was boring, so I'm gonna skip it.}  
  
After breakfast, Rin wanted to play with Mesami, but Mesami had a few things to do so Rin went off to torture, I mean play with, Jaken. After they left Mesami approached Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, where is the katana I had before you found me?" Mesami asked.  
  
"It is in my possession," Was his simple answer.  
  
"Well, may I have it back? I will be leaving soon and I will need my katana." Mesami explained patiently.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her sharply. "You will not be leaving. You shall stay and take care of Rin, she needs a mother."  
  
"Well, in that case, may I have it back anyway? I need to pick up my pack and a few other... things." Mesami said calmly. After all, she could always run away.  
  
"Why do you need your pack, and what are these "things"?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"It has personal items of importance to me. And you shall see, maybe. I may just leave them."  
  
#$%&() Sorry people, but I won't be able to get on the computer for a long time. A long, long time. 6 years kinda long. I'm grounder from the computer for... ever. It sucks to be me. My mom isn't home so my sis is letting me on. I'm sorry. 


	7. A spar with Sesshomaru and a premonition

W?W?Su: Oh yeah! I am allowed on the computer! This rocks!  
  
TP: -----, you are scaring me... backs away from the idiot  
  
W?W?Su: Didn't hear a word Uh huh oh yeah it's my birday, uh huh.  
  
TP: Oooooh kaaaay...  
  
W?W?Su: Oh yeah, Fukai Mori is now finished on paper, that means all I have to do is type it, unfortunately, I hate typing... Oh Well! On with the story!  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are my mind and my sanity, both of which I lost some time ago... Oh! I also own my characters! Now where did I put them?...  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Last time: "It has personal items of importance to me. And you shall see, maybe. I may just leave them."  
  
This time:  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, knowing that was the best answer he would receive from the ornery woman. "When will you depart?"  
  
"If you permit me, I'll take me lave tomorrow. I could be back within a week."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Follow me, your katana is in the dojo. When you return, you may train there."  
  
Sesshomaru led Mesami through the halls to the doors that led to the gardens, but after they were through the doors they went right instead of going left to the gardens. After about five minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a building that was big enough to fit all the demons in Sesshomaru's castle, in full demon form, and let them rough-house.  
  
When they entered, Mesami had to stifle a gasp. The dojo was huge and, in its own way, beautiful. The floor was made of a dark wood and shined, giving one the impression that they were polished a lot. The weapons were on the walls as deadly wall decorations.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to one wall and pulled down a sheathed katana. He threw it to Mesami. The, he took one for himself.  
  
Mesami looked at Sesshomaru quizzically. Sesshomaru saw her look and answered the unasked question.  
  
"We are going to spar; I want to see how powerful you are." Mesami nodded and unsheathed her katana. It was clean and shiny, unlike the last time she had seen it. She looked at it thoughtfully for a moment then returned her attention to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Let us begin." Mesami only nodded again and took a defensive position.  
  
Sesshomaru sped forward and tried to slash Mesami on the chest. She dodged and ducked under his arms to do the same. Sesshomaru jumped backwards just in time to see Mesami's foot come up to kick him.  
  
"This is a sword fight, save that for hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"A fight's a fight, and everything's fair in a fight." Mesami answered.  
  
"Oh really?" Sesshomaru smirked as he brought his tail around to trip her.  
  
Mesami fell flat on her face. When she got back up she glared at Sesshomaru.  
  
"That was low."  
  
"'Everything's fair in a fight,'" Sesshomaru mimicked. Mesami only glared harder.  
  
They got back into their fighting stances. Once again, they began. Mesami came up behind Sesshomaru and slashed him across the back. Or tried to. Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared above Mesami, sword poised above his head. As he fell, he moved his sword downward as if to chop Mesami in half. After all, if she couldn't defend herself, how could she defend Rin?  
  
Sesshomaru was impressed when Mesami brought up her katana to block the attack. She then, simultaneously, moved quickly to the side and took her sword form Sesshomaru's. Mesami moved her katana under Sesshomaru's, so it was against his neck, instead.  
  
"Looks like I win." Mesami said smirking.  
  
"Look again," Sesshomaru replied, smirking back at her.  
  
Mesami saw the katana against her own neck and stared at it dumbfoundedly for a moment. Then she grinned.  
  
"I guess this makes it a draw, ne?"  
  
Inwardly, Sesshomaru grinned back.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it does."  
  
'She is strong and clever in battle. Even though she is a demon she gets along with Rin, yes, I think I made the right choice in keeping this woman.' Sesshomaru managed to convince himself that was the only reason he kept Mesami around, when he got an evil thought (An. Uh oh, what's Sesshy up to now?).  
  
'I wonder what would happen if I...'  
  
Sesshomaru began taking his haori, or kimono, or whatever the stupid thing is, off.  
  
Mesami blushed crimson and stuttered, "W-what are y-you doing?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her blankly while in his mind he was cackling evilly and imagining other ways he could get her to blush.  
  
"I'm getting sweaty and we still have hand-to-hand combat to do. This will stick to me and slow me down, so the logical thing to do is take it off."  
  
Mesami blushed darker and nodded.  
  
Once again, they began. Mesami was to busy staring at Sesshomaru's well- defined chest and didn't pay enough attention, so she ended up flying across the dojo and crashing into a wall.  
  
Mesami tried to sit up while rubbing her head. 'Reminder to self: never stare at a man's muscles while sparring. Even if that man happens to be incredibly handsome and have a really nice- ack! No! Bad Mesami, bad!'  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Mesami picked herself and rubbed her probably very sore head.  
  
"Shall we begin again?" Sesshomaru asked trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Mesami was trying to look anywhere but his torso. She nodded and the sparring started yet again.  
  
About two hours later, a sweaty Mesami flopped down onto the floor.  
  
"How about one more round before we stop?" Sesshomaru asked. Mesami stared at him. (OO. Heh heh.)  
  
"Alright, but two rules this time. Number one: Let's not use claws. Number two: You have to put your shirt back on, okay? Now gimme a moment," Mesami said in one breath.  
  
Mesami sat for another moment before she stood up slowly.  
  
"Let's start,"she said. Sesshomaru grudgingly put his shirt on. He had been enjoying the way Mesami stared and blushed. After Sesshomaru had his shirt on they began.  
  
Mesami threw a punch at Sesshomaru's face. He moved his head to the side and tried to kick Mesami in the stomach. She barely dodged the full thing, but she did. Sesshomaru tried to punch Mesami in the face as she had tried to do to him earlier. Mesami dropped under it and swung her leg around to trip Sesshomaru. He jumped over it and kicked Mesami in the chest. For about the hundredth time that day Mesami flew back and hit the wall.  
  
"Ittai, jeez, I guess we should stop now. I'm going for a walk after I bathe in the hotsprings." Sesshomaru nodded and walked to his private hotsprings by his bedroom.  
  
Mesami went to her bedroom and into her closet. She found a grey kimono with blue forget-me-nots on it. The obi was forest green.  
  
Mesami went to the hotsprings and took her bath. Afterwards, she got dressed and walked to the clearing she had found. Mesami found a shady spot under a Sakura tree and went to sleep.  
  
: Dream Sequence:   
  
Mesami was standing on a barren battlefield. The bodies of demons and humans alike littered the battlefield. To her left a girl was shaking the body of a silver-haired hanyo and crying while the body of a young kitsune youkai was clutched to her chest. A fire-cat, monk, and taijiya's bodies were beside the hanyo's.  
  
To Mesami's right, were herself, Sesshomaru, and the lifeless bodies of Rin, Jaken, Shao-Lang, and Kage, Mesami's other self was weeping while the almost dead Sesshomaru brought out the Tenseiga. He slashed Rin and Jaken with the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru raised his arm, weakly, to do the same to Shao-Lang when he collapsed.  
  
Mesami walked closer to the figures of her dream. The dream Mesami dropped down beside e Sesshomaru and pulled him into her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Please, please don't leave me. Please, please don't," Dream Mesami begged.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted his hand to the dream Mesami's cheek. He tried to smile for her, but more blood came out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"I love you. Cough I'm sorry cough, cough I can't stay with you. I'll be waiting. Goodb-"Sesshomaru's hand dropped and his eyes went blank.  
  
"No! No, Sesshomaru, I love you! Come back, come back." The last pat Mesami whispered (the dream Mesami). Jaken and Rin woke up and looked around. Rin saw Sesshomaru first.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! Wake up Sesshomaru-sama! Don't leave Rin like Rin's Okasan! Otosan, wake up! Please otosan, wake up!" Rin sobbed.  
  
Jaken saw Sesshomaru too.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! How could you die, how?" He screeched.  
  
Mesami turned her back from the depressing scene. She was close to tears.  
  
'He died, how could he die? Is this true? No! I won't let it be true. I'll stop this from happening.'  
  
Mesami walked over to the girl sobbing over the hanyo.  
  
'This is so sad, how could this happen? Wait, this girl looks like Midoriko. Maybe... Yes, I think this girl is Midoriko's reincarnation! Maybe she could help me with my powers. That way if this happens, I'll be able to help.'  
  
Mesami went closer to the girl and took in her features. Then she looked at the man clutched to her, much in the way that Dream Mesami was clutching Sesshomaru.  
  
Mesami was shocked, this man, this hanyo, looked much like her own Sesshomaru. The silver hair, sharp distinct features, yes, they had to be related. She examined him and decided to remember his features, too. Mesami did the same to all of the girl's dead companions.  
  
Suddenly, the girl stopped crying and got a determined look on her face. She took half a pink jewel out from under her dirty shirt. The girl gently laid the fox demon kit and the hanyo on the ground and stood up. She stepped gingerly over the bodies of the other two humans and the fire-cat. She walked over to a clear, well, almost clear, area while stepping over the bodies of the other battlers.  
  
The girl walked over to a body that was in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"You caused all of this. All for an evil jewel and a single wish. Well, Naraku, you've gotten what you wanted. You killed Inuyasha. But at what cost? You died in the process. Kikyo gave me back my soul and is waiting for you in hell. You're lucky you're dead. If you weren't I would kill you for all of the pain you've caused. Deep down, you were always the cowardly thief, Onigumo. Always hiding behind others. Coward. Now the Shikon no Tama will be gone forever, I'll make sure of it."  
  
The girl took a dagger from the body of the man that would always be the cowardly thief, Onigumo. The man that many knew as Naraku. She used the dagger to cut open Naraku's stomach. Inside was half of a dark jewel. It was glowing with evil energy. When the girl held it, the jewel flashed, then shone pink. The girl then took the other half of the Shikon no Tama and fused it with the half she had taken from Naraku's body. The girl then made her wish.  
  
"I wish..." Mesami didn't hear the rest. It was drowned out by Rin's voice.  
  
"No Okasan, don't leave Rin! Other Okasan and Otosans already have! Please don't do it! Don't leave Rin."  
  
Mesami then heard her own voice speaking. She turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rin, I have to. He's waiting." For some reason her dream self's voice was calm as she slit her own throat.  
  
The real Mesami blacked out of her dream. The last thing she heard was Rin's yells for her to come back.  
  
Mesami woke up (sort of) in her dream training clearing.  
  
"What took you so long?" Midoriko's voice asked.  
  
"I had a premonition, I think. It was horrible," Mesami told her.  
  
"How about I take a look into your mind to see it?" Midoriko asked.  
  
"You can do that?" Mesami asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, and you will be able to do it also, once you have some training," Midoriko explained. "Now, concentrate on your dream and let me enter your mind."  
  
Mesami did as told and let Midoriko into her mind. Midoriko's spirit body closed its eyes.  
  
A while later, the spirit body opened it's eyes again.  
  
"That girl was my reincarnation. The hanyo was Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha. The kitsune youkai was my reincarnation's adopted son and the taijiya and houshi were their companions. This was the last battle for the Shikon no Tama. Or, really, one of the possible outcomes for the battle. That dream was a warning. Fate doesn't want what happened in that dream to happen in the real world." Midoriko explained.  
  
"You mean that, the very same thing, could happen, everything the same?" Mesami asked.  
  
"Yes, premonitions are also ways to show your true feelings, so all of those emotions you showed in the dream are real. Now we'll practice summoning your true weapons and purifying them." Midoriko said.  
  
Mesami concentrated on summoning Black Death, or whatever you want to call it, and then imagined a beautiful black whip. It was pure black, like her katana, and had a strip of blue jewel encircling the part of the handle that touched the whip. Mesami opened her eyes and saw both of the weapons before her.  
  
"Why must you always choose the Black Weapons of Legend? If you want them outside of the dream world you'll have to search for them. Even though they are powerful, they will take a while to find if you want the full set," Midoriko groaned.  
  
"Full set?" Mesami asked confused. "What else is there?"  
  
"There is the katana, kodachi, whip, sakabatou, naginata, daggers, kunai, zanbatou, and just about any other weapon. Even a bow and arrows. Look in Sesshomaru's library; you should be able to find clues about where they are. Now, back to business. Practice purifying your weapons. I found someone to train you with your youki and, some, weapons. We'll meet him tonight so you must sleep tonight."  
  
Mesami found her miko energy and channeled it through her katana, then through the whip. They glowed purple.  
  
"Very good, since you have that mastered, already, we're going to start training on something new. Moving objects with your mind is hard, but I have confidence that you can do it. Now, focus you power and imagine lifting something with your mind. Start small."  
  
For the next hour or so Mesami practiced lifting things with her mind. Then, Midoriko stopped her.  
  
"Sesshomaru has come looking for you. It's time you woke up."  
  
They said their good-byes and Midoriko disappeared along with the clearing. Mesami awoke to Sesshomaru standing over her in the sunset.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
AN. I have to go now. One of the things I have to do is go to idiotic church functions, one of many is tonight. Oh well, at least there's free pizza and swimming... I'll update soon! Promise! 


	8. Chap 8

W?W?Su: Blah Blah Blah... 9:36 in the morning is too early to start typing... oh well... My mom has remembering problems, especially if it doesn't have to do with her stupid boyfriend. I wanna push him off a bridge over a rushing river of water that has a waterfall with spikes at the bottom. Seriously, I hate him.  
Okay, time for chapter eight. Woo hoo.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rumiko Takahashi's characters, now leave me alone.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Last Time: They said their good-byes and Midoriko disappeared along with the clearing. Mesami awoke to Sesshomaru standing over her in the sunset.  
  
This Time:  
  
"'Lo, dinner time already?" Mesami asked trying not to notice the way Sesshomaru's hair and eyes gleamed in the sunset.  
  
'Gods, he's so handsome. I guess that dream was true.' Mesami shuddered at the thought. 'Well, I'll make sure only this part of my dream is true. Well, that and the death of my so-called 'future mate', Naraku.'  
  
Sesshomaru had been watching Mesami (A.N. Hold on, I'm making hot chocolate. Fox: In Florida, in the summer. W?W?Su: Yeeeaahhh... Fox: Weirdo. W?W?Su: Hey, chocolate's good at any time of year! Fox: Whatever...) when she had shuddered then gotten an evil gleam in her eyes.  
  
'I wonder why her eyes have that gleam in them. I feel sorry for whomever she's thinking of at the moment.'  
  
Meanwhile, Mesami had her own thoughts.  
  
'In my dream, Sesshomaru said he loved me. Did he mean it? Does he in the real world?'  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when a clawed hand reached out in front of her. Mesami looked up the arm to see Sesshomaru's piercing golden eyes. Mesami took his hand and was helped to her feet.  
  
"Let us go. As you asked earlier, dinner is almost finished." With that, he turned. Sesshomaru had not liked the way she had been looking at him, and the way he had felt the same as she did. Which was to say, he did like it, he was just trying to convince himself he didn't. (A.N. Fox: That makes no sense. W?W?Su: It did when I wrote it...)  
  
: After dinner: Unaya came to talk with Mesami after dinner. She had been busy, so this was the first chance she'd gotten to talk with Mesami.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay here? It's quite beautiful here," Unaya said.  
  
"Actually, Sesshomaru wants me to stay and take care of Rin. I'll be staying, but tomorrow I'm going to get some things. I should be back within a week if the weather's good."  
  
"Oh! You are so lucky, Rin is so adorable. I wish I could take care of her. At least that would give me an excuse to kill, maim, or injure Jaken. Stupid little toad. I don't see how anyone could hate Rin. Some of the other servants and Lords and Ladies don't like her and are mean to her. It's positively disgraceful to the demon race," Unaya ranted. She didn't notice Mesami's eyes taking on hints of red when she said that other people were mean to Rin.  
  
"Yes, I agree, no one couldn't like Rin. And no one, and I mean no one, will be mean to her while I'm here. Hey, I have a few, um, innocent ideas that we could give Rin to do to Jaken." Mesami had gotten her youki under control and was grinning evilly. Then she thought of something.  
  
"Unaya, I can trust you to keep a secret, right?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, we're friends, I'll keep your secrets," Unaya answered Mesami.  
  
"Okay, let's go to my room, I don't want anyone else to know what I'm going to tell you."  
  
They walked to Mesami's room and closed the door, locking it.  
  
"This is going to take a while and definitely surprise you, but please wait until the end until you ask me any questions."  
  
Mesami told Unaya everything. From her family history to her dreams, even her feelings for Sesshomaru. After she finished Unaya sat in silence for a moment. Then...  
  
"So you're related to one of the most powerful miko ever, she's visiting you in your sleep, and you're in love with Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Mesami sweat-dropped at Unaya's calmness.  
  
"Well, actually, a lot, but I'll tell you later. I have to meet with Midoriko now."  
  
"Oh, oyasumi?"  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
Mesami got ready for bed after Unaya left.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
A.N. Since no one reviewed last time you only get 3 pages! Hahaha! 


	9. Inutaisho enters!

A.N. I'm updating for tragic reasons. My cat had five kittens, all of the D.O.A. Well, after making you depressed, I suppose it's time to start the story!

! # $ % & ( )

**Last Time: Mesami sweat-dropped at Unaya's calmness.**

"**Well, actually, a lot, but I'll tell you later. I have to meet with Midoriko."**

"**Oh. Oyasumi."**

"**Oyasumi."**

**Mesami got ready for bed after Unaya left.**

**This time:**

:Dream sequence:

"There you are. This is Inutaisho; he agreed to train you if you tell him how his sons are doing," Midoriko said as soon as Mesami was asleep and in the dream clearing.

"Sesshomaru's father is going to train me?!" Mesami exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm Inutaisho. Tell me, how is Sesshomaru doing? Does he have a mate or pups yet? What about Inuyasha? He was just a pup when I last saw him. Oh, you probably don't know him," Inutaisho said.

Um... Good, no, no idea, oooooo-kaaaaaay, and no, I don't know him. I'm Mesami."

Inutaisho nodded. "Let's begin. Tap into your demon energy. We're going to work on using your claws."

:Meanwhile, in Sesshomaru's study:

Sesshomaru heard a knock at the door of his study.

"Come in, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked the servant that had entered and bowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I be allowed to use your library?" Unaya asked politely.

Sesshomaru nodded, after all, if she could read, why discourage it? Sesshomaru had no tolerance for ignorance or stupidity.

"You may."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Unaya said before bowing and leaving without Sesshomaru even turning to look at her.

Unaya made her way to Sesshomaru's private library. He had told that if they wished to use the library, they must ask. Unaya stopped before two large cherry-wood doors.

Unaya entered through the doors and walked towards the staircase on the left. She searched around for books and scrolls on legends and myths. When Unaya found them, she began looking through all of the scrolls first. After a while, she found an interesting one.

(A.N. This is the lamest prophesy ever written.)

_The Angel of Death and the Demon of Life shall fall in Love. That is when their problems begin again. If the Angel and Demon fall, the world shall follow. The Silver Hanyou and the Future Maiden will be the last, but also the first. The Jewel of Lost Souls must survive in its protectors' hands. The Angel of Death and his maiden the Demon of Life must guard the Jewel's protectors._

As Unaya finished skimming through the scroll, she thought about it.

'Could Mesami be one of the people in the legend? The Demon of Life? Then, if that's true,... is Sesshomaru-sama the Angel of Death? Shouldn't Mesami be the Angel of **Life** and Sesshomaru-sama the **Demon** of Death? This is strange; who are the Silver Hanyou and the Future Maiden?'

Unaya decided to leave her questions unanswered for the moment and continue looking through the scrolls. Unnoticed, she accidentally went into the section on powerful miko, youkai, and Hanyou.

Suddenly, she found a scroll on Midoriko. It told her whole history, about her death, and how the Shikon no Tama was her heart and soul

:Back to Mesami's dream sequence:

"Ahh! Whoa!" Mesami yelled as she dodged another of Inutaisho's blows.

"Okay, I think that's enough of seeing how well you dodge and use your claws. Let's try your poison claws. Try thinking of something that will make you very angry, then concentrate on bringing your youki to the tips of your claws, the tips of your fingers, and the palms of your hands. We'll then be able to see the color of your poison," Inutaisho told Mesami.

Mesami thought of her pups, Rin and Shao-Lang, being threatened. Her eyes turned gold and deadly yellow-green poison dripped out of her claws. No way in hell was she letting her pups be hurt!

Mesami's eyes changed color. This time, they were red-gold. If she didn't calm down soon her eyes would turn blood-red and she would go into her "demon-rage" form.

"Good, now calm down. Whatever made you mad is not happening. It won't happen. Calm down," Inutaisho soothed.

Mesami slowly calmed down. He was right, nothing was happening to her pups.

Midoriko in amazement, "How did you calm her down?"

"When you have two hot-headed sons, you tend to pick up things like that. Especially if your sons have demon blood," Inutaisho said smiling.

Mesami gasped, "Oh no! Shao-Lang and Kage are probably waiting for me! How do I wake up?"

"Hold on, I'll do it in a second," Midoriko said glowing a little.

"Goodbye for now Mesami," Inutaisho said cheerfully.

:End dream sequence:

Mesami shot up from the futon. She pulled the covers away from herself and got up. Mesami crept quietly to the window and jumped out. She ran to the clearing, being careful to keep quiet.

In the clearing a small form was crying silently.

"Momma, Momma, where are you?" Shao-Lang cried.

"Shh, shh, I'm right here baby," Mesami soothed, hugging Shao-Lang from behind.

"Momma!" Shao-Lang turned and hugged her back. "I was worried! I thought you had left me!"

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you Shao-chan, I promise." Mesami clutched Shao-Lang to her chest, ignoring everything but him.

! # $ % & ( )

A.N. Yo, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or sometime soon. Probably not on Sunday, since Frances is coming. Now for the oh-so-wonderful... Dun dun dun! Review Responses!

yinyang27: Oi, you guys haven't even read my story, why are you reviewing it? There's a thing called e-mail, idiots!

insane miko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT PAIR ME WITH KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, see y'all next time. Oyasumi nasai!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo, I have returned from beyond the grave, as a changed girl. Whoa, I sound like Yusuke or somethin'… Anyway I have a recommendation for a good shojo manga, if anyone is interested. It's called Hana-Kimi, which is short for Hanazakari no Kimitachi He. It's really good so… I suggest you read it!

Anyway… On wit da fic!

**!#$&()+**

**Last Time…**

"**Momma!" Shao-Lang turned and hugged her back. "I was worried! I thought you had left me!"**

"**Don't worry, I'll never leave you Shao-chan, I promise." Mesami clutched Shao-Lang to her chest, ignoring everything but him.**

**!#$&()+**

W/ Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sensed someone leaving the castle. He looked out the window of his study to see Mesami running in the direction of the clearing he had been finding her in.

Sesshomaru followed Mesami, intent on finding out why she was out so late at night. He arrived at the clearing mere seconds after Mesami had. Sesshomaru heard the pup in the clearing calling for his mother and watched as Mesami embraced him. He listened to the exchange between the two and, for a reason beyond his massive comprehension, his heart clenched when he realized that Mesami was the pup's mother.

'Was she raped?' the demon lord asked himself. For some reason the thought angered him. 'Or was the reason she ran away from hr arranged mate because she had already chosen one and was pregnant with his pup?' Then he heard something that shocked him even further.

"Okaasan, am I going to get an otosan soon?"

Mesami looked at him sadly. "I don't know Shao-chan. By the way, where is Kage?"

'Who is Kage, the pup's brother?'

Sesshomaru heard rustling beside him. It was so soft, he almost didn't hear it. An overly large black wolf emerged from the bushes. The wolf glanced at him briefly before walking to Mesami and Shao-Lang. The wolf made some sounds and tilted his head in Sesshomaru's direction.

Mesami paled and looked in the same direction. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama?" she stuttered. Sesshomaru could smell her fear; it rolled off of her in waves. Fear for whom he did not know.

Sesshomaru strode into the clearing. "Woman, who is the pup?"

"My name is **Mesami**. If it is too hard to say you may call me Sami. _My_ pup's name is Shao-Lang. The wolf is Kage."

For some strange reason, Sesshomaru was… jealous? Angry? Of Shao-Lang being Mesami's pup.

'Could I be seeing her as a potential mate? No, she is betrothed.'

Yes, but she doesn't was him.

'If I wanted to take her as a mate, I would have to kill the pup and the pup's father.'

Are you stupid or just blind? Look at the pup and take in his scent.

For once, Sesshomaru listened to the listened to the little voice in his head (W?W?Su: WAHAHAHA! You must always listen to the voices! They are always right!). It was true; the pup looked nothing like Mesami. Their scents were nothing alike either. If they were related, their scents would at least be similar.

"Woman, why do you lie to this Sesshomaru?"

"'Cause there's no other Sesshomaru that I know to lie to." Mesami muttered under her breath before being serious (Sesshomaru heard her of course). "My name is Mesami or Sami, not 'Woman'."

"Answer the question, **Mesami**."

"I did not lie," Mesami said simply, irking Sesshomaru further.

Shao-Lang looked back and forth between the two adults. "Okaasan, who's he? Is he the one you're staying with? Did he give you the kimono?"

"His name is Sesshomaru-sama, yes, and yes Shao-chan."

Shao-Lang jumped out of Mesami's arms and ran up to Sesshomaru. Shao-Lang looked up the demon lord with innocent green eyes. "Are you taking good care of Okaasan? Are you being nice to her? You better be or I'll rip you to shreds," Shao-Lang bared his teeth to reveal tiny fangs before he continued. "I bet you are. Did Okaasan say 'thank you'? Are you gonna be my otosan?" Shao-Lang asked with big innocent eyes gazing up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru picked Shao-Lang up. "Why don't you ask her opinion on your first question, of course, I'll ignore that, smirk, no she did not, (whispers so low that Mesami can't hear) perhaps," Sesshomaru answered, mocking Mesami.

"Yay!" Shao-Lang patted Sesshomaru's tail. "Is this your tail?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I have one too! Wanna see?" Shao-Lang wiggled his tail, "It's real soft, but not as soft as yours is. My tail isn't as soft as Okaasan's either, but I betcha yours is!"

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Mesami who had walked closer while the two males were talking. Mesami saw Sesshomaru's smirk and got a defiant look on her face. "Oh no you don't Fluffy. The tail is off limits," Mesami stated, eye storm gray.

Sesshomaru's smirk grew. "Why not? If I remember correctly you yourself were petting mine while I carried you back to the castle."

"So, I was asleep, how was I supposed to know that it was your tail?"

Sesshomaru casually put Shao-Lang down and stalked slowly towards Mesami, who was backing away from him. Kage and Shao-Lang just watched with amusement at the whole thing.

Mesami was backed against a tree. She hid her tail behind her back, her eyes swirling with light green, light gray, and light purple. Mesami was trying to hide a smile that show how much fun she was having, but failed…

!#$&()+

That's it for now! I've got crap to do, such as the dishes, getting ready to go to the movies, and… yeah crap like that…


End file.
